1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy producing devices which use the buoyancy of containers in water, and, in particular, the rising and falling of such containers in water, to generate energy.
2. Related Art
The general concept of generating energy through the use of rising and falling movement of containers in water is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. 5,430,333, to Binford et al. This patent discloses a system which uses inflatable containers attached to a looping belt. The containers are placed in a body of water. The containers on one side of the belt are filled with air and rise. The containers on the other side of the belt are deflated and sink. The resultant rotation of the belt, caused by the rising and sinking movement of the containers, can be used to drive a pump or bucket system or the like.
Prior art energy generating systems of this type require energy to fill and empty the containers. For example, the device disclosed in the Binford et al. patent requires the use of a compressor for this purpose. This disadvantage, among others, has limited the practical appeal of such systems.